The Yellow Road
by Cherish the faith
Summary: Something new. Full of Surprises. Packs of LOL moments. Romance not side-tracked. Read on to know. Hope you like it :) rated T for future chapters.


** The Yellow Road**

Disclaimer: I don't own it , Gakuen Alice, I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I, Kid**

The squeaking sound of the two bikes and the giggling of four kids was heard by all who passed by the lane. The three siblings Mikan, Yukito, May along with their friend Tatsuki were on with their everyday evening routine of cycling on the street next to their house.

The kids continued to play as long as sunset and bidding each other 'bye' went to their houses as they heard Tomoya's voice calling out to them.

"How many times do i have to call out to y'all before u finally decide its late enough to react to my call?"

Name: **Tomoya Sakura**

Age: 14 years old

Student of Erika Middle School

" Sheesh, you don't have to be so loud sis, we were just coming"

Name: **Yukito Sakura**

Age:11 years old

Student of Grey Elementary School

"Act your age, Yukito or else be ready to taste my wrath, you little brat" Tomoya growled, which was quite like herself, seeing her fiery temper.

"Oh c'mmon big sis, don't be angry now, we were just joking around with Tatsuki like everyday"

Name: **May Sakura**

Age: 9 years old

Student of Grey Elementary School.

As quickly as it had come, the fury on Tomoya's face disappeared and was replaced by a sly grin."Ho Ho Ho, sorry to disturb you then May, did'nt know you were "joking around with my 'brother-in-law'".

"Shut up, sis, i m just 9 and you have already started teasing me about such nonsensical topics!" May shouted in an attempt to defend herself in vain.

"Shut up, eh? That's the way you talk to your big sister, huh? Think you are really willing to share some of Tsubasa's pain"Tomoya spoke with a vein popping on her forehead.

"What wrong did i say this time? May asked, not liking the way this topic was heading because as long as she could remember she and Tomoya slept side by side and angering her just a few hours before bedtime did not seem to her as such a good idea.

"You are asking me-" Tomoya was cut short in her rambling session by their mother's voice calling out to them from the first floor.

"Kids, how long do you plan to argue befor you finally come up and wash your hands and feet? It's time to study now. Come up fast or you know it won't be too good, you hear me my dears?"

"Yes mother lioness" Tomoya grumbled in a low tone which was only heard by the kids who were now giving her an incredulous look.

"What? She said dears (deers)!" Tomoya said as answer to their confused looks.

"Hey, did anyone notice that Mikan has'nt come yet?" Mikan said sarcastically much displeased by their ignorance. "Yes I did but i was too busy enjoying the non-existence of you blabber" Tomoya said sticking out her tongue at her. "Mou, you are mean." "Anyways I have news!" Mikan continued. "What?" Tomoya blurted out. The news is that-"

"This is the last time i am calling you people. Come up right now, kiddies or i will be the one to come"

The children immediately detected their mother's mood and knew that she had reached the edge.

"Live's more valued than news. Do what you want. I'll catch up with the news later!"with this said, Tomoya bolted upwards and it was not long before Yukito and May followed her with a " I'll do just the same" and Mikan was left standing in the hallway stupefied before exclaiming "I am afraid of the darkness" and sprinting up the stairs with a scared 'someone-is-behind-me-to- murder-me- fear-in-her-'nut-for-a-brain-excuse'.

* * *

**A/N:** The characters Tomoya, Yukito , May and Tatsuki are a result of my own imagination and not intended to the characters of other manga/animes. (can you guess which are the animes?). Thank you.

Thank you for reading you awesome people! XD

Reviews are highly appreciated :):) [m goin 2 give up on dis story if i dont gt least 10 reviews! (insert evil laugh)]

And why of course this story is a to be continued! XD XD But don't cha worry I'll update in a week* :D

*Terms & Conditions apply.


End file.
